Margaret Littlewood
Margaret Littlewood was one of the suspects in To Die or Not to Die (Case #22), Anatomy of a Murder (Case #24), The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28) and the killer of Molly Robinson and her dog in Dog Eat Dog (Case #31). Profile Margaret is an 82 year old lady with short grey hair and brown eyes, who weighed 115 lbs. Her blood type is A-. She is usually seen wearing a brown hat with two flowers on it and a light green glasses. She also wears a red lipstick and a white robe with a white shirt underneath it. In To Die or Not to Die,'' it is discovered that Margaret wears make-up and drinks wine. In ''Anatomy of a Murder, ''it is further discovered that she loves the theatre. She also wears a dinosaur museum badge in this case. In ''The Haunting of Elm Manor, where instead of the old badge, she wears a cross. It is also discovered that she uses petroleum jelly and bobby pins. In Dog Eat Dog, it is discovered that Margaret cooks, uses hairspray and ether. She also wears a badge of Dog Pageant on the left side of her chest and has a scar of a dog's bite on her right hand. Role in Case(s) Margaret was a pensioner who, in To Die or not to Die, played a minor role. She appeared when Ramirez told the team that an old lady had come to meet them. When asked what she wanted to say, Margaret gave Jones and his partner a couple of cookies and told them that she just wanted to greet them as they were new to the district. From then on, Jones became a fan of her cookies and used to admire her a lot. Margaret returned in Anatomy of a Murder when the team were spending their leisure time in the local Grimsborough museum. There, the team had found the dead body of a writer named Wilfred Turnscrew, who was taxidermied and put on display. After seeing this, Margaret became were very frightened and looked tensed, so the team quickly went to assuage her. Later, when the team found a paw print in an overgrown garden, they matched it with their database, and discovered that it was a husky print. Since Margaret had a lot of ideas about the things of the Historical Center, the team went to ask her who the dog belonged to. Margaret replied that the dog belonged to a hunter named James Savage. She also warned the team to be careful since James was a dangerous man. Margaret again returned as a suspect in The Haunting of Elm Manor after the death of a man named Hector Fernandez. The team went to talk to her since she was the neighbour of Hector, who lived in a haunted house called Elm Manor. Margaret told the team that she had heard Hector's haunted house come "alive" as it tortured the victim. She also said that she had heard Hector's screams of torment and then a loud crash. As a result, her dog, Astrid couldn't stop barking. When Jones said that he didn't think that the house was actually haunted, Margaret answered that it really was, and that it used to eat people's souls. She then concluded that she was glad that Hector started going to church before the tragedy. The team again visited Margaret to ask her about Aurelio Angelo, the Fernandez's baby boy. She griefly said that she remembered Aurelio, who loved Astrid and always used to smile, and that one day, the house took him. When asked what had happened exactly, Margaret answered that one night, the house had become alive with evil and all the mirrors broke into a thousand pieces, and there were terrifying screams everywhere. Aurelio had smashed right through the stairs and when it all stopped, Hector found his baby boy lying dead on the stairs. Margaret then cried and said that the doctor had told them that Aurelio had fell from the top banister, but they all knew that it was the haunted house that took the poor baby's soul. In ''Dog Eat Dog, ''Margaret had participated in the annual Dog Pageant. She had mixed poison with a cupcake to kill the dog of Molly Robinson, her biggest competitor. Unfortunately, both Molly and her dog, Poochikin ate the poisoned cupcake and died in the middle of the Dog Pageant's obstacle course. Margaret then went on to kill the dogs of other participants, such as James Savage and Gertrude Piccadilly. She had also poisoned Jones so that she would not get caught and arrested. She did this when the team had went to give her the ribbon of Astrid. Just then, she gave Jones to eat one of her cupcakes which was mixed with poison. Fortunately, Jones had survived, but he could not do further investigation and was replaced by Ramirez. Finally, after being arrested, Margaret explained that she wanted to win the competition at any cost since her grandchildren never visited her and this competition was her only opportunity to shine. In the court, after being asked for it, Margaret handed the police the antidote to her poison which recovered Jones. She also asked the police to give Jones her secret book of recipes, and her dog, Astrid so that he could take care of it and enter the Dog Pageant competition. Trivia *Margaret, Tony Marconi, Alden Greene, James Savage, Madison Springer, Tess Goodwin, and Catherine King had 4 appearances as suspects but like Tony, Alden, and Tess, Margaret was found to be the district killer in the final case of her district (Dog Eat Dog). *While Tony and Alden appeared every 3 cases before their incarceration, Margaret neither Tess appear every three cases, although Tony, Alden, Tess, and Margaret appear as innocent people in 3 cases but is found guilty in the final case of their respective district. *Being 82 years old, Margaret is the oldest killer in the game. *As opposed to the Industrial Area and Financial Center, there are 5 killers who are female, Margaret being amongst them. *She, Ginger, Rachel Priest, Gertrude Piccadilly and Irma Anderson are the only suspects who give you the same reward (burger) in their two appearances in Additional Investigation. *In her Facebook Timeline photo from Anatomy of a Murder (Case #24), she is missing the dinosaur badge. Case Appearances *To Die or Not to Die (Case #22) *Anatomy of a Murder (Case #24) *The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28) *Dog Eat Dog (Case #31) Margaret_Littlewood3.png|Margaret, as she appeared in To Die or Not to Die. Margaret_Littlewoodase_24.png|Margaret, as she appeared in Anatomy of a Murder. ML2.png|Margaret, as she appeared in The Haunting of Elm Manor. Marga.png|Margaret, as she appeared in Dog Eat Dog. 31_margaretjail.png|Margaret, condemned to life in jail with a chance for parole in 15 years for the murder of Molly Robinson. AAA.png|Astrid, Margaret's Dog. case 31 margret littlewood.jpg M.L..png|Offering cookies to the team. OG_SUS_22_603.jpg OG_SUS_24_601.jpg OG_SUS_28_602.jpg OG_SUS_31_601.jpg Category:Suspects Category:Killers